Blind Date
by MovingOnIsNeverEasy
Summary: Elena signed up for a blind date after her ex-boyfriend convinced her that no one wanted her. With the help from her little sister and a determined blind date agent, follow her journey to find her one true love, he could be with a guy with blue eyes and with raven hair. Full summary inside. AU/AH
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hey! As I told you before, this story based on Indonesia's novel by aliaZalea. I love the story so I thought whay don't I try to turn this into a TVD fanfiction? Btw, I don't own the novel or TVD, I just borrow it.**

**And here's the longer summary:**

**Elena convinced by her ex-boyfriend that no one wanted her but him. But she tried to prove him wrong by join the blind date service that her little sister told her about. With the help of her stubborn as hell little sister and determined blind date agent, would she find the man of her dream and finally proved her douchebag of an ex wrong? Even if she could, would the blind date service help her at all? Or it would all games of fate?**

**Anyway, here we go! Here's the prologue of what will happen in the future.**

**PROLOGUE**

The first thing I realize when I wake up is that I'm in between real world and dream world. I hear the constant beeping sound repeatedly coming from my left side, and that sound definitely woke me up. I try to speak for help to stop the beeping machine, but my tongue tied. I try to open my eyes but it's heavy and I can't bear the little shining light from above me, and I closes it again. When I try to open it again, slowly this time, I feel something on my nose that makes me hard to breathe.

Finally, when my eyes are open slightly, I catch the white walls and some smell that I used to smell in the hospital. The beep sound starting to get on my nerves because they won't stop and starting to hurt my ears. I look away to my left side with the small energy I have, to see the green lines on the machine go up and down, initiating that I'm alive.

Then I realize, I'm in freaking hospital! Why am I in the hospital?, my brain scream. I turn my head to my right side to find my favorite flowers in the vase and a big tall window as the background.

Slowly, I lift my left hand, it was kind of heavy then I see the infusion cable attache to the back of my hand, I sighed softly. When I try to move my right hand to tear away the infusion, I hear someone whispering, "She's awake"

I turn my gaze from my hand to the woman, in a nurse white dress, in front of me. Then I see my little sister's face, Katherine, next to her with concern paint all over her face, I could also tell that she has been crying. But then she offer me a small smile, and I try to give her a smile back but my mouth seems paralyze.

The nurse take my wrist softly, "How are you feeling?"

I really want to shout to remove the infusion but I can't, so I manage to say hoarsely, "Wah... Teh" I can't even say 'water' right. Damn it!

Fortunately the nurse understand and I could kiss her right now when I see her pouring water from a water bottle to a tall glass. She put the straw in and I try so hard to gulp, but I did it. After three or four big gulps and a "Slowly, sis" from Katherine, I sigh in satisfaction and the nurse put the now almost empty glass on the table next to my bed.

"I will go and tell Dr. Fell that you woke up." The nurse smile kindly then dissappear form my sight.

Katherine then sit on the edge of the bed next to me, she smiled sadly. I want to ask her how I get here but then I end up coughing that make my chest hurt slightly.

My little sister, as helpful as usual, quickly pouring the water again to my glass and give it to me. I happily drink it again.

"Don't pressure it, 'Lena. Just take a rest. I know you don't like the situation but after the doctor says okay, I'll ask the nurse to remove the infusion." Katherine says with obvious worry on her face. I gave her a small smile to make her at least not worry about me anymore.

When I turn to the couch in front of my hospital bed, there's someone, not just someone, a guy that sleeping with his feet hanging from the edge of it. I could tell that he was tall, at least 5'8 or something. Even in his sleep, I know that his face is incredibly beautiful with his messy raven hair on his forehead. Is he Katherine's boyfriend?

"He didn't want to go home. I told him that I can take care of you, but he's stubborn as you," Kat chuckles, "He haven't even eaten"

I take a deep breath when some flashes of events running to my mind. I remember, I was on my car, driving so fast than before from my office to Raleigh. I knew there's a fat chance that I'm too late but I should try, and I can't forgive myself if I was right.

I saw what's left of snow on the edge of the road. This winter was unbelievably awful in North Carolina this year. I followed the road signs that said the Raleigh-Durham Airport at least 1,6 kilometers left. I took the right track, out of the interstate without caring about the car honking behind me.

If only I remembered to bring my phone, I would call him right away. But what would I say? _I'm sorry for being so stupid for thinking you would leave me?_ Or _I love you, please tell me that you love me too?._

Those words definitely could not expressing what I felt right now. I couldn't breathe without him, as cheesy as that sounds but that's the truth. Me without him was like a world that shatter and wrecked because of the catastrophe, leaving me alone flying without directions.

Then I remembered a honk sound snapped me from my thoughts, apparently I was already at the airport's gate. I rushed inside, parked my car not too far away, then running to the terminal buildings. I had to hug myself to tightened my double sweaters because of the stupid wind that decided to come after I got out of my car.

I tried to breathe again after I entered the terminal and looking for the check-in counter for Delta Airlines. I spotted one then I ran again to be greeted by the middle aged woman who was smiling.

"Can I help you?"

"Can you... Please contact your passenger... Who is on the flight to JFK?" I asked, panting and trying to catch my breath.

She nodded stiffly, and I was grateful inside. I waited for her to call for about two minutes , then she asked me for the flight number and the name, and I wasted no time to telling her. I heard she talked using a _walkie-talkie_. In my panic state, I could only hear the word, 'departure' and 'gate'. Then she turned her face to me to say, "I'm sorry, Ma'am, but the gate's closed. The plane is heading for the runway as we speak."

My blood froze, my world was definitely crushed. I looked at the woman in front of my with sad eyes before I murmured thank you, which she replied with a sad smile then a nod.

I left the counter with broken heart, and people around me staring confused and curious. If only the flight stopped in JFK, I would definitely go to the next flight. But no, I knew he would continue with Air France to Paris and then Nice. His assistant informed me that he would be back in two months but I couldn't wait that long.

My heart _won't_ wait that long.

My sights were blurry as I feel hot tears came streaming down my face. Some people stop to staring at me but I don't care. I just want him! I want _Damon_!

I sniffled, then I forced my feet to leave the terminal building and those strangers when I heard someone calling my name over and over again.

_Don't they know that I just want to be alone?!_

I walked faster and faster, ignoring the sound of my name coming out of someone's mouth. I was in the middle of the quiet parking lot when I decided to shout at the stranger who's been calling me. When I turned around, I believe I was already in heaven.

He was here. Damon's here, with his suitcase next to him and his blue eyes lit up, his smile greeted me and I just stood there dumbfounded.

After a while, I felt my mouth twitching to form a big smile, then I whispered, "Damon."

I was expecting he would run then take me into his warm embrace but I didn't see it coming when his smiley face turned into a horrifying look as he yelled, "Elena, watch out!"

I frowned slightly then I heard a 'swooshing' sound next to me, I turned around to find a red Camry, with full speed coming towards me.

It was like in slow motion, how I see the man that I love with all of my heart running to come to me and then how the Camry hit me.

I felt like flying. Inside, I just could pray to God .

_Please not now, not when I finally get him back!_

Then I heard someone pulling the brake in force when I felt his arms cradling me to his lap.

"'Lena?."

Katherine's voice snap me back into reality, "What are you thinking?"

"How I got in here. What about the driver?" I asks.

She snorts, "In the police custody. If Damon hadn't grabbed me in time I would murder him myself."

I chuckles but my chest hurt, "I don't want my sister to be a murderer."

"Well, he can always swap places with me," she tips her chin to the sleeping form on the couch, "You know he would do anything for you."

"Speaking of... How is he?." I whispers.

"Bad. You've been out cold for almost two days. He's been here always while I grabbed my clothes and foods, but he didn't want to leave your side. If I don't know better, you are the most idiot person to leave a man who loves you so much like that."

"Hey! I'm still your big sister, I'm the one who can call you idiot."I chastises.

"Whatever, if I were you I would never believe any word that comes out of that douchebag that made you leave Damon." she says.

"I know." I whispers.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Want me to continue? Or want me to give up the story? Please hit the review button!**

**If you want me to continue, I'll give you spoiler... We'll be back in time at least 5 to 6 months earlier.**

**And this is my first time writing in present time, so forgive me if there's some mistakes.**

**Well, I really, really hope to see you soon!**

**Fira**


	2. Chapter 2: Blind Date Agency

**Chapter 1: Blind Date Agency**

* * *

**6 Months Ago...**

* * *

Tick... tock... tick... tock...

The clock on the walk kept ticking indicating the times that had passed. I was waiting inside of this huge building, with Parisian dećor adorned with tall white windows and grey and white walls, that reminded me of Rodeo Drive. Yeah, right, like I've ever been there.

I sipped my cappuccino slowly as I noticed my surroundings. From the high-end coffee table, white love seat that I've been sat on for the last ten minutes, and beautiful people walking by passed me every minutes.

I looked to my right to find stacks of latest magazines with Jessica Alba, Angelina Jolie and on Kim Kardashian's face on it.

I took a sip of my cappuccino and put it down on the table.

I still couldn't believe I'm here. Of all places in the world, I was sitting right here. Waiting for my name to be called.

All this time, I thought that people who came to blind date agency were, I'm sorry I say this, ugly people that had big nose, big eyes like gold fish, big teeth like vampires. Or people that had weird fashion style, people with no ethics, or maybe old people, that they're too old they needed help.

But instead, I found Tyra Banks look alike just flashed her big pearlie white smile at me. And a guy with hair like James Maslow just winked his beautiful bright green eyes at me.

And in my opinion, I'm not that ugly if I was standing next to the Tyra Banks look alike. I mean, with my 5'6 tall, my suntan skin, and my wavy chocolate hair, I thought I would never stepped into this kind of place.

So, you might wondering what am I doing here? Let me tell you. I was here because my intention to find my perfect husband on my own for two months was no luck. And then, I raised my white flag and came to this place.

I found this blind date website from my sister, Katherine, that was finishing her bachelor degree in Psychology in Washington D.C. She was a huge fan of the Oprah Winfrey and Ellen DeGeneres kind of show. One time, she was watching the re-run episode that showed this site and that the people behind it were all professional and have been successful in match making department. She called me then told me that My Blind Date had a branch office in Greensboro, North Carolina, the nearest city from where I live. After I had the courage and called them, I made an appointment and willingly driving for forty five minutes from Winston-Salem.

A tall, beautiful young woman came approach me that made me snap my thoughts from reminiscing about how I found MBD.

I looked up to see that her face kind of reminded me of Reese Witherspoon, I flashed a polite smile at her.

"Hi, I'm sorry you had to wait that long. I'm Caroline Forbes." Said the Reese Witherspoon look alike.

I nodded, stood up and shook her hand, "It's fine."

Wasting no time, Caroline led me to her office. Just like her appearance, her office was capacious and chic. With pale pink walls, little flowers vase with sunflowers in it I felt at peace. She asked me to sit in front of her, on that comfy armchair.

She handed me some documents that I needed fill. Whilst I filled the form, I glanced at Caroline looking at me with her big blue eyes and smiled sweetly, I smiled back as I kept writing. After ten whole minutes I finally finished the form. I handed the documents back to my blind date agent.

"Elena Marie Gilbert. Am I correct?" she asked, smiling.

"Yes." I smiled back.

"Nice name."

"Uh, thank you" I smiled a little.

She giggled softly, even her giggle sounded cute, "Okay, do you mind if I read all the things that you have written?" she asked, and I shook my head slightly, "Okay, you wrote that you want your blind date to be 5'7 to 6'2 tall, is that correct?"

"Yeah, is there going to be a problem?" I asked, slightly worried.

"No, not at all. Don't worry, we'll find your perfect lover within six months, " she winked friendly, "And for the age, you chose from 28 to 38?"

I nodded. Katherine told me that guys above 27 were considered adults. She thought, by adults that, he'd be understand how to work a great performance in work, in making friends, socialize, and of course, great in bed.

I'd be turning 27 in a few months, and I agreed with my little sister on this one.

"That's good, that's not going to be a problem either. We have bunch of clients on that range," she said, looking down on my documents, "And you open for every race. Once again, that's going to make this so much easier." She added.

Katherine told me that Southern gentlemen generally loved their wife and there's a fat chance they'd cheat. She also said that Asian men usually had less respect and African America sometimes too soft to women and couldn't fight for themselves. Truthfully, I didn't know why I listened to my little sister. Compared to me, she had less serious relationships than me.

"You want your blind date to be single and unattached. Do you willing to go to a blind date with a guy that had just split with their wife?" Caroline asked.

Without thinking I replied, "No. I want my date to be single. _Really_ single. No widow that had just divorced, and especially I don't want someone who claimed they had split but still legally married."

This was one condition that I discussed for almost an hour with Katherine. Katherine and I agreed that I'd better not had a relationship with a man that already ha a wife but still loved to 'shopping' and one-night stands.

Caroline nodded," You marked North Carolina area only."

"I think it's better if I start with dates that lives near me. But I can change it if I still can't find a perfect date after six months , right?" I asked.

"You don't have to worry about that," she smiled widely, "I'm pretty sure you will find your perfect man in six months, with my help." She seemed eager.

"Really?"

She nodded, "You are the type of woman that men searching for."

My eyes widened slightly, "Oh."

Caroline laughed her girlish laugh when she saw my face expression that I was sure now I looked like an idiot with the big grin on my face.

"You don't have to answer this but if you do, it'll help so much." Caroline said.

"Go ahead."

"What made you come to MBD?"

I laughed before I answered, "I just broke up with my long-term boyfriend few months ago. After I did a makeover, including highlighted my hair with red and light brown, bought a whole new wardrobe with brighter colors, I decided to move on and applied to MBD"

I couldn't just tell her all about why I broke up, when I broke up and how he made me think that I would never be good enough. I just couldn't.

After a second I regretted I said that because Caroline's face was unreadable. Was she going to laugh at me? Was she going to pity me?

"Oh my gosh! That is so me! After I broke up with Klaus I did that too. I cut my hair, I dyed it blonde, I bought cute dresses from Guess and Nine West. I didn't even care if I spent all of my money on makeover!" Caroline gushed happily. Like literally, her eyes lt up like a forth of July.

Wow, is this strict Caroline that had just talked to me not a few minutes ago?

I narrowed my eyes, "Really?"

"Yes! I even asked my mom to transferred some money and thankfully she did. I spent another couple of thousand dollars on shoes and bags"

"Oh, wow, that's... unusual" I said with a lopsided smile.

"Thanks!" she smiled. "So, back to our thing, I'm going to read this all over again, post it on the database and I'll call you when I found a perfect blind date for you. How's that sound?"

"Sounds great, thanks, Caroline" I stood up and shook her hand.

"Oh, please, call me Care" she smiled then led me to the door.

My new chapter had just begun.

* * *

"_So tell me tell me tell me everything!"_ I put the phone an inch or two from my ear since Katherine used her high voice to asked when I'd tell her if she asked nicely without make me deaf.

"First of all, stop screaming. Don't you have respect for your roommate or something? Second of all, now that you scarred my ear, I won't tell you." I said nonchalantly as I put my yesterday dinner in the microwave and hit the on button.

"_Aww, boo. What kind of sister that keeps her little sister in the dark? Oh and, Alicia have no respect for me so why should I give her that?"_ I could see in my head that right now she was pouting.

Alicia was her roommate. She was goth and wearing too much dark on her pale skin. Yeah, I don't like her either.

"You are too noisy for your own good. Don't you have nothing better to do than annoys me?"

"_You know I love you, 'Lena. Is it so hard to just tell me how your first appointment went?"_

"It went well," I caved, "My agent, Caroline, seems like a nice person. She seems... determined and eager to find me a perfect man in six months."

"_What does she look like?"_

"Tall, blonde, sweet smile. Why?"

"_Nothing. I just think that good agent means good work and I finally can stop seeing you wallowing in self-pity every time I see you."_ She exaggerated.

I scoffed, "I did not wallowing."

"_You most certainly did. I just don't get why you ever believed in everything that came out of his filthy mouth."_ Katherine snorted.

"Well, we were dating for two years, so yeah, I had faith in him"

"_But, honey, not when in comes to your confidence as a woman you're not. And I still can't believe he said that in public, like seriously? Thank Heavens, there was someone help you that day"_

"There were two, actually."

"_Do I sound like I care? I just care about your safety. If I were there, I'll chop him to pieces then boil him" _She exclaimed.

"Thank God you were not there, then"

I walked to the microwave then took out my meal before put it on the plate and grabbed a can of beers as my companion for the night.

"_What's him name again?"_

"Who? Mason?" I asked dumbly.

"_No, not your ex, lovely sister. Your hero"_

I stopped my recent activity to think. Yeah, what was his name? Da... Daniel? Dan? Damian? Or maybe Dumbo?

"_Elenaaaaaaa... Helloooooo"_

Katherine's voice brought me back to reality, "What?"

"_What's his name?"_

"I... forgot?" I smiled shyly as I took a bite of my dinner.

"_What kind of person are you?"_ she gasped mockingly and I rolled my eyes, _"He helped you, the least you can do is remember his name."_

"I remember his friend's name, though." I defended myself.

"_And?"_

"Alaric." I told her proudly because I still remembered.

"_You are infuriating, I'd rather do my assignments than talking to you right now. Call me when you remember his name, okay? Oh, and good luck for the blind date!"_

And she hung up.

Yep, what could I ever expect from my annoying little sister?

* * *

After I finished my dinner, I did the dishes, I walked to my comfy couch then covered myself in my baby blue blanket.

Oh, how I wish I still have someone to keep me from cold by giving me his hoody or whatever didn't matter as long as he loved me for me.

I turned my TV on, trying to distract myself from all the drama that had been in my life since I knew Mason.

I met Mason two years ago. It was sweet, actually. He helped me carried my groceries, he called me a cab and asked for my number. Then the next day, he called me to asked me out on lunch which I rejected because I didn't want to look cheap. But by the end of day four after I rejected him, he called again for dinner outside. He even offered to picked me up. So, yeah, we had an amazing night together and we ended up got out first kiss.

We started seeing each other frequently. He picked me up at my office, I brought him lunch to his work place, and we were like the happiest couple in the world.

But I guess, even in paradise the sun set, just like in Maroon 5's song.

I found him on his desk in his office with his assistant, Rose. And you guess right, they were both completely naked, hair tousled, moaning each other names when I stepped into his room.

That time I was planning on celebrating our anniversary and make him a surprise by brought him his favorite dish, spaghetti. I knocked on his door, even if I heard strange noise coming from inside I kept positive thinking. But by the third knock and there was no sign he was going to open it, I forced the door open an dropped my dish.

My guy was with another woman, in front of my eyes, lip locking.

After a minute he noticed it was _his_ girlfriend who was at the door, he stood up, not bother to redress himself. Eww.

He followed me outside, calling my names like I was belong to him over and over again. By the time I turned to face him. I marked his perfect face. Yep, I slapped him. Hard.

The pain sting, obviously. But my heart broke, and it hurt much more than a slap across the face.

Then I calmed myself, I said, "We're done."

Then I walked away as a free yet heartbroken woman.

I closed my eyes as I pushed away my dark memories of Mason Lockwood.

Katherine was right, I was wallowing in self-pity by reminiscing the affair over and over again. This had got to stop. I would find my way to the old, carefree me. With the help of Caroline Forbes and my sister, I believed I could prove him wrong.

I'm a hellcat in bed.

* * *

**Clue for next chapter, what does Elena mean by hellcat in bed? Find out soon!**

**I think I'm going to tell you about DE meeting next time, if you're lucky ;)**

**But first, I'd like to apologize because I took so long to update this story. I just started college life, please be patient with me.**

**I'm glad you like the first chapter. And I know I'm no good in grammar, so I would like to apologize for any mistakes. Thank you for all your previous reviews, alert, and favorites. I LOVE YOU!**

**Fira**

Last, please tell me what you think by dropping a review. Thanks! See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: The Heroes

**It doesn't take so long, does it? Am I good or what? :D **

**Well, we'll know D/E meeting! Yay! Finally, right? Just a glimpse though, they'll meet each other again soon. This was just a filler chapter, but still I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Heroes.**

_Almost seven months ago..._

"Let's get this over with." I said sternly as I slid into our booth.

Earlier this morning I asked Mason to meet me at our café, well it was our café when he was my boyfriend, to sort some things out.

He looked surprised by my tone, but whatever, it wasn't like I owe him anything.

Mason still looked the same, with bright smile and hopeful eyes looking at me like some innocent puppy that really wanted to get adopted. Yeah, right. Like I wanted to adopt a puppy like that.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Mason asked, smiling softly at me. _Eww._

A waiter came to our table, but I didn't order anything and glared at him. He did nothing wrong, but still I wanted to show Mason that I wasn't in a really great mood today.

I couldn't look into his eyes without wanting to slap him and chop him to pieces.

"I came here to tell you to stop doing anything for me. Sending roses was bull, and chocolate was so last year. And charm bracelets and jewellery from Tiffany's ... that was more insulting than romantic." I rolled my eyes.

I stood up and put the brown medium box filled with his things on the table in front of him. He looked startled of course. "I gathered everything here. From your toothbrush to your lousy t-shirts. Have a nice life." Then I walked away to the door. He watched me jaw dropped.

Unexpectedly, he stood up as well and grabbed my arm. Roughly.

"Don't you even want to know why I did it?" He looked at me deeply.

"I already know the answer." I whisper, not wanting to make a scene since we were still inside the café.

Yes, I know the reason. It was because of sex.

Call me old fashioned, call me a hypocrite, I didn't care. But I believe in purity before marriage. I wanted to give everything I have for my future husband who deserved me. And yes, I was proud to call myself virgin.

"Please answer this one, was she the only girl? Or you have another callgirls waiting for you in the night?" I hissed.

He didn't answer, but from his eyes I already knew the answer. I had to take a deep breath to stopped myself from pouring him a pitcher of beer that was on our table.

How could I be so blind? How could I not see what was in front of me?

Jerk. Bastard. Asshat. Asshole. Jerkface.

I yanked from his grasp and quickly made my way towards the door. I shrugged away all the eyes that were following me in that pretty crowded café. The sunshine greeted me as soon as I stepped out of the café.

Suddenly I heard the café's door opened then closed with a harsh slam, and I saw Mason making his was toward me.

His eyes full of rage, and his face reddened because of anger that boiled inside of him.

"Do you know how it felt like to have no sex in almost two years?" He roared.

Wow. He was definitely out of the line. And it was in a public place.

I frowned deeply, trying to reminded him that we were not alone. That there were strangers' ears that could catch on what he'd said. But then I realized, we were going out almost two years. He'd been unfaithful for the half of it, unfortunately.

"So, you've been cheating on me half of the time we were together?" I asked calmly.

"Yes. Because you've always been so busy with your work, with your pathetic excuse of a sister, with your clients that you couldn't even care about me. There were four women before her, and we did it _everywhere_ and _anytime_, including in my bed." Mason looked satisfied with his explanation.

Outbursts of anger that I'd been trying to hold down rising to the surface. How could he say that I was so into myself that I could care less about him? What was I doing for him for the past two years?

"Is that why you came out of the café? To humiliate yourself by declaring your affairs for whole Winston-Salem to hear?" Even though my blood was boiling inside of me, my voice was still calm.

I heard someone yelling, "That jerk needs to be slapped!" followed by some people cheered signaling that they were agreed with the slapping suggestion.

As if he just realized, Mason's eyes went from left to right to make sure that he did just humiliated himself. When he was aware of it, he looked even more resentful than ever, and he walked even closer to me now.

He just moved two steps toward me when two big and tall men pushed him out of my way. One of them was sandy blonde, and the other one was wearing a baseball cap with Wake Forest University logo on it.

"Walk away, man." Said the man with a baseball cap.

Then Mason walked away from me, he yelled, "Just watch, no man will want you. Ever! No man can stays long with you and your virgin ass. I'm the only one for you! I bet you don't even know how to pleasure someone in bed!"

For as long as I have lived, no one had ever insulted me like he did. I was going to slap him, but someone had did it for me. The blonde tall man swung his hardened fist to met Mason's jaw as I heard the 'crack' sound coming from him.

I saw Mason stepped away because of the out of the blue attack. Fresh blood started to trickled down his lips.

"That's not the way to talk to the lady." The blonde man who was just punched him growled.

I could see Mason would not think twice to fight back, but back away last minute when he noticed the man with the baseball cap folded him muscle arms on his chest and sent him a death glare.

After he shot me daggers, Mason walked away with the 'boo!' from the crowd sent directly at him.

"Miss, are you alright?" Asked the man with the cap.

I nodded, "Thank you."

I looked at his face, and that was when I was struck by his cobalt blue eyes.

If there was an award for the Most Amazing Eyes Ever, he would win fair and square.

"It was our pleasure," he smiled. The other man came over to where were standing, "This is Alaric and I'm Damon"

"Elena." I said shakily.

I nodded once again before I left then walked away to my car. I took a glance from over my shoulder to see my two heroes walked away to the oppposite direction.

If I was on a good mood, I would definitely make a pass at the baseball cap man.

* * *

"Earth to Elena..." Katherine waved her hand in front of my face and I blinked repeatedly.

"What?"

"What are you thinking about?"

I turned my face to look at her, "You. And how much you annoy me right now."

"Aww, I love you too." She said sarcastically as she flipped the pancakes.

"I don't even know why I always allowed you to stay here when you have days off."

"Because I'm your sister, duh." She rolled her eyes and put the pancakes in front of me next to the maple syrup.

She had a point.

After my parents' death when I was twenty two and Katherine just turned seventeen, I swore to myself that I would be the best sister a little sister could ever had. So starting from then, everything Katherine says, Katherine gets, from me, at least if I could do whatever she asked me to do.

"You know you can stay at Jenna's" I said, slicing my pancakes.

"Ugh, ever since she married that guy I couldn't stand her even for five minutes. She kept telling me about their sex life. I mean, seriously? She turned into Bree" Katherine complained as she took a seat beside me and pouring some syrup on her pancakes.

"Need I remind you that Lexi is your best friend?" I swallowed my breakfast.

"Yeah, but sometimes she can be a bitch."

"Ah, I miss having best friend who calls you bitch but still love you with all her heart." I sighed softly.

Since I graduated from Mystic Falls University few years ago, okay it was five years ago, I was having a hard time juggling time between work, friends, and time for myself. So, yeah, it was almost five years I haven't seen my university best friend, Lexi and Rebekah.

"That's because you're too focused on your work. By the way, I'm glad you took my advice on dating agency." She sipped her hot sweet tea.

"Why?"

"Because I'm done seeing you miserable and I bet you has eyes on those hunky men in that agency."

"Well, at first I thought people who went to dating agency would be like pot-bellied and bald but I was wrong."

"Many hot guys, huh?" She smirked.

"Define many."

"More than twenty?"

"It was like _all_ of the clients were hot guys. What were they even doing in dating agency?" I exclaimed.

"Maybe they're gay." Katherine shrugged.

"You know, I think you and my agent would be getting along just fine."

"Oh, remind me to meet her. Better yet, take me to the dating agency." She squealed.

"Really, Kat? What about Ben?"

"We broke up. He cheated on me blah blah blah..." She rolled her eyes.

"We are the most miserable Gilberts ever."

* * *

I put my cell phone down after Jenna hung up on me few seconds ago. She had called to inform that she was on the way to my apartment because apparently she and her husband, Logan Fell, were fighting. I, as a great niece, of course allowed her to stay the night. Katherine, Jenna and I could really use some girls time.

"Kat, Jenna's going to be here in fifteen!" I shouted from downstairs.

"What's she even doing here?" She shouted back.

"Logan and her are fighting." I yelled as I walked to the kitchen to make some hot coffee.

"Great, I'd rather they divorce soon." Katherine said, she walked toward me with her laundry in her arms. "Can I wash my laundry here? What, you said fine? Okay, thanks 'Lena. You're the best" she said nonchalantly as she walked to the laundry room, I shook my head, she could be the most annoying person in the planet if she wanted to.

I sipped my coffee and absentmindedly, my thoughts went to the day Mason humiliated me.

The baseball cap man.

Damn it, how could I forget his name?

The only thing that reminded me of him was just his muscle arms and his – so – blue eyes.

"'Lena get the door! Jenna's here." Katherine shouted from the laundry room made me paused my thoughts on my hero.

I opened the door, greeted by red, puffy eyed Jenna and two suitcases by her sides. How long she was going to stay here?

"Jenna?"

"Elena!" Jenna was literally jumped to crushed me and wet my shoulders, not that I minded, she must be really brokenhearted.

I half-dragged her inside, called Katherine to take her suitcases inside and led Jenna to the living room. I sat her down on the couch but she was still curled up into me. I caressed her back, while Katherine took a seat next to Jenna and gently patting her shoulder. After what t seems like an hour, Jenna finally calmed down and sniffled repeatedly. My little sister brought her tissues several times, and Jenna had used all of them.

"Jenna, talk to us." Katherine pleaded gently.

I glared to my sister as if saying 'what the hell are you doing? Give her some time'

"What? She can't just drowned too deep in her sadness." She whispered.

Ah, that was Psychology Katherine talking.

"I," Jenna sniffled, "I found him... on our bed, with his secretary." Jenna bursted in tears once again as I sent death glare, again, to my sister.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Elena. You've been through the same thing, I shouldn't have reminded you of it." Jenna apologized and kept saying she was sorry as the tears constantly falling from both of her eyes. Jenna was a mess, I was sure of that. Her strawberry blonde hair was in messy bun and she was just wearing her jeans short and worn out t-shirt.

"No, it's okay." I brought her to my arms and her tears fell even more frequently.

After ten minutes, Jenna finally told us that she decided to divorced with Logan.

She regretted her decision while back then when she was agree to marry him when she was drunk in Las Vegas. The wedding didn't even what she had been dreamt of all along.

Well, after our little break down, we watched comedy movies marathon until midnight then Katherine and Jenna would sleep in my room. We thought we really need each other after all the things that had happened in our lives. Gilberts and Sommers were the most miserable women that have walked on earth.

I was sleeping in the middle, Katherine on my right and Jenna on my left. We hugged each other until dawn came. We would definitely do that again.

But what strange was, that night I dreamt of my hero, the blue eyed baseball cap man.

* * *

**Not so long chapter but I hope it's worth the wait for those of you curious about the D/E meeting. I've changed several things so it's a bit different from the book.**

**Anyway, I wanted to thank all of you who had reviewed, alert, and favoriting the story. You guys are awesome! I love you from the moon and back.**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think by dropping a review :) See you next chapter!**

**P.S: Do you guys believe that Nina and Derek and together? Personally I think, eww!**

**P.P.S: Please read my other story, The Lucky One, I'm writing the next chapter now.**


	4. Chapter 4: Caesar Salad

**Warning (even though you haven't seen Damon) : Damon in this story is different than Damon in the TV show. No smug, cocky, sarcastic Damon. But cute, romantic, helplessly in love Damon.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Caesar Salad**

Hastily I left my office exactly at six for my first date in Village Tavern, one of the most prestigious restaurant in Winston-Salem. I have consulted with Katherine about what should I wear for this occasion. She said I should be comfortable so I changed my formal clothes with dark jeans and blouse. I put on some light make-up so at least I looked presentable.

My date tonight named Niklaus, British guy, 5'9 feet tall, thirty years old and a medical student majoring in pediatrics.

Today could go into the most horrible day pile. My job as financial analyst, required me to come on time every Monday to Friday at eight a.m sharp. Few days ago, our CFO brought up information that he heard about new tax rules, which being considered by the State of North Caroline. He thought the new rules might be bad for our bank because it concerned the tax refund loan money to customers who want to buy a home.

See now how stressful I was because of it? And now I had to think how to make my first date not to run away in disgust because of my appearance.

I arrived at the restaurant at six thirty and immediately went to the hostess and introduced myself.

"Please come with me, your date is already here." Said the hostess and she led me to a table on the corner, and I bet the back that I saw as I approached the table was Niklaus'. He had dirty blonde and I could tell that he was wearing a minus glasses. Everything about him screamed medical student, not that I minded.

I finally face to face with him to saw that he was pretty handsome, and obviously friendly. Physically, he looked good. Really good, actually.

The next forty five minutes I spent with Klaus, he insisted I could call him that, and I was ready to kill myself.

Klaus was so _so_ shy.

I started to ask questions that people used to ask when they meet someone new. I asked where he study, what's his major, did he a freshman or senior, was he born in Winston, and of all questions I asked, he answered it awkwardly. Like I was Michelle Obama and he had to answered the questions correctly and politely.

After dinner, Klaus was still quiet. Seriously, did I have to entertain myself? It was like I was having dinner with a statue.

Finally, I asked, "Are you feeling okay?"

He looked startle by my question, "Yes. Why?"

"For almost an hour we were having dinner, you haven't say anything more than five words" I chose my sentence carefully.

Klaus looked at me like a deer caught in the light. He was, definitely, positively, blushing. He took off his glasses and brushed away the sweat from his forehead with his crinkled white handkerchief that for an hour in and out his pocket.

"Shall we go, then?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry for not being a good company for you tonight." Klaus said quietly. I was stunned, that was the longest sentence that he had ever said to me tonight.

"That's fine." I said with a smile.

"I have an exam tomorrow, that makes me pretty anxious. I think I had it all figured out, but I still can't shake that feeling away."

I stared at him long enough until I was bursting to laugh. He eyed me weirdly.

"Oh, I just thought that you may not like me." I explained between my laughter.

He was pretty surprised by my explanation but he followed me laughing nonetheless. And for the first time I could see how cute he was. He had this little dimples that made him younger than his age, he looked like twenty five fine guy. I believed that one day he would be a successful pediatric. Suddenly he said, "Aww, you don't have to worry about it. You're too attractive, Elena. I would love to go out with you next time"

Okay, I admit his dimples and his British accent made my knees go weak.

"And if I say yes, would you talk more than five sentences?" I teased.

He laughed at my question, "I promise, my sentences would be longer than that."

"Then we have a deal." I extended my hand and he shook it with a sweet smile on his face.

Then we laughed again and we paid for our own foods and drinks. We exchanged our numbers then said our goodbyes.

* * *

The next morning, my agent, Caroline, called me to ask about my date with Klaus. After spent almost one hour in my bathtub with Nelly Furtado's voice and jasmine bubble bath, I decided that Klaus was not my type at all.

Even though he was cute, rich, because he could afford study in Wake Forest University, and he was a gentleman, I couldn't continue our date.

Beyond everything material, I was sure I would be bored if I date Klaus. Even he did say he could be so fun at times, I didn't know why my conscience said that I couldn't continue what we had. I told that to Caroline, who listened thoughtfully, and she apologized because my date wasn't what she was expecting.

I was actually pretty worry after my date with Klaus. What if all guy clients in my dating agency turns out to be like Klaus? When I expressed my worry to Katherine, she said I had to be optimistic and just give it a shot. Not all of the men in North Carolina were boring like Klaus. So yes, I believed my nosy little sister, once again.

* * *

When Tuesday morning rolled around, my determined agent called me to informed me that I have two dates this weekend. On Friday night, I would meet Jamie, an African-American good looking guy, 5'10 feet tall, twenty seven years old and a pharmacist. I had to drive to Concord, about forty five minutes from where I lived. Jamie would come from Charlotte which took him two hours away from my home.

And on Saturday afternoon I would meet Zach, Hispanic, he was almost two meters tall, thirty three years old and a banker. We would meet in Burlington, about one hour away from Winston-Salem.

I doubted both of them, because I've never dating an African-American and a Hispanic before. I just hoped that they weren't that different from any guys in general, and I also hoped that they would talk more than five sentences to me, unlike Klaus.

That evening, after work I went to the Fresh Market for grocery shopping. I was planning to try those new recipes I saw from the Cooking Channel. When I was still living with Katherine, she was my victim to tasted every single new recipe I made. Then when I was with Mason, I turned all of my affections to him. I laughed at how naïve I was. I even moved to North Caroline from Washington D.C so I could get closer to him. I was so lost that I couldn't see what was in front of me. That cheating bastard.

Enough talking about that jerk.

So, as I was walking into the Fresh Market, I grabbed an empty trolley. I started to put every single thing I needed for at least three weeks into it and checked everything that I wrote on a note. One carton of full cream milk, one block of Kraft cheddar cheese, one box of Kellog's Frosted Flakes... and the list goes on and on. I moved from fresh foods section, to frozen foods and dry foods. The last thing I needed was one bunch of parsley.

I was in the middle of choosing my parsley when someone tapped my shoulder lightly, "Excuse me, Miss, but do you know which lettuce that I supposed to get if I want to make a caesar salad?"

I turned my head and I was struck by his eyes. I was lost into those deep _familiar_ blue pools. _Who is he?_

He was taller than me, obviously, and his face was perfectly sculpted. Definitely the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen.

"Miss?" he frowned, slightly smirking.

I gulped thickly, then I replied, "Romaine. You need romaine lettuce to make caesar salad."

The man was looking at me as if I was talking in Korean. Then I realized that he didn't know which romaine lettuce that he desperately needed. There was a chance he didn't even know what romaine lettuce looked like, so I grabbed the lettuce that not too far away from my hands and handed it to him.

"Is this enough for six people?" He asked innocently, as he hold the lettuce in his right hand.

"Six?" I asked and he nodded.

"Men or women?"

"Men. All men." He replied, smiling at me. Gosh, that smile was beautiful.

I had to look away before he captured me with the beautiful smile of his, and grabbed another romaine lettuce. With the smile and his eyes, I didn't know how I'm still standing.

I handed the second lettuce and he out in inside of his trolley that full of two dozens of Heineken, five bottles of Pepsi and many kinds of chips.

"Are those for the game tonight?" I asked, pointing the trolley with my eyes.

"Yes. Are you a fan of football?" He asked, with twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Not really, no. But most of the guys in my office are a big fan. Gators versus Bulldogs, right?"

He nodded once again, his smile gotten wider and I'd never seen a guy with teeth as white as his.

"I'm Sal." He extended his arms, waiting for me to accept his hand.

I took his warm, big hand, "Elena."

"You look familiar, have we met before?"

I frowned, "I... think so, maybe you're one of my clients? I work at the bank downtown."

"Yeah, maybe. I've rarely there though"

Then we fell into silence. This was so not me, usually I wasn't this awkward in front of hot guys.

"I better go then. Have fun watching the game." I said quietly, pushing my trolley to the one of the available cashier.

"Wait! Do you know anything else that I need to make caesar salad?"

I stopped at my pace, "Hmm... you need parmesan cheese, black pepper, caesar flavor of course, and if you want, you can also add croutons."

He looked at me with his widened eyes, so cute by the way, "I don't know all the things that you just said. I just know cheese." He whispered.

I looked into his eyes – trying not to melt, of course – making sure that he wasn't lying. And when I was sure of it, I burst out laughing. How could it be possible for a masculine guy like him, Adonis-like with broad shoulders and I believe I saw six pack underneath his shirt, be so cute? I just wanted to take him home, making him a glass of hot coco, reading him a bedtime story, and snuggle him until he fall asleep.

I took a deep breath, before I push my trolley to the side so I didn't block other people's way, "Come on, I'll help you gather the ingredients."

He looked surprised but quickly changed with his grateful look. When we walked down the dry food s section, I asked him, "Why do you want to make caesar salad if you don't know how to make it?"

"It's for some stupid bet I made with my friends. They said even though I carry an Italian name, I still can't cook. I want to prove to them that I can." He said proudly. _Italian, huh? Well, you are quiet a Casanova with those eyes of yours._

I held back my laughter, but then he said, "You were going to laughing at me too?"

I cleared my throat, "No." Then I looked away so he couldn't see me smile.

"You are laughing at me." He whined.

_Did he just whine? God, could you be more cute?_

I just couldn't hold it any longer so I laugh, yes I really laughed at him. After a moment, he joined me. His laughter sounded like a church bells ringing, so velvet.

We got to the cheese shelf, and I took one pack of parmesan chesse and put it in his trolley.

"Let's get the caesar flavor for you."

We walked side by side, and when we got to the seasoning shelf I took caesar flavor for him.

"Do you have black pepper at home or should you buy it?" I asked.

"Just in case, we'd better buy it." He replied.

I didn't miss the way he said 'we' instead of 'I'. Then I walked forward to grabbed the black pepper and put it in his trolley.

"Do you need croutons for your salad?" I put both of my hands on my hips .

His lips started to form a smile, "Why do you smiling?" I asked.

"No, I don't think we need croutons." He answered. He was obviously ignored my second question.

"Okay, then, you're set to go." I offered him a small smile.

"I guess I am." He said.

"You do know how to make salad, right?" I asked as we both walking toward the available cashier.

"I've seen it on TV before." He said sheepishly.

I giggled, "Man, you're hopeless."

"Well, you can ask me about automotive, cars, guitars, and electronics but don't expect me to know anything about foods and fashion." He chuckled.

"You're wearing John Varvatos. Don't tell me you don't know fashion." I said deadpanned.

"Oh this?" He pointed to his shirt, "My sister-in-law works in a fashion industry. Something she bought me fashion designer clothes that I rarely wear."

I nodded, "Well, you 'd better go. You don't want to miss the game."

"Thank you for your help, Elena." He said with a sweet smile. I think I was dead and gone to Heaven.

The way he said my name just like a caress to my heart.

Great, now I was talking like Shakespeare.

Anyway, as I go to the cashier, I watched him waved me goodbye with the smile still linger on his face.

I waved back, "You're welcome, Sal."

* * *

**There you have it!**

**I'm sorry, I was supposed to get this out yesterday but the power's out for almost six hours and I overslept. But I hope it's worth the wait.**

**Anyway, do any of you know who the hell Sal is? ;) Hint: Our favorite cocky man.**

**I know there's many mistakes in my writings, for that I apologized. I'm looking for a pre-reader, preferably that using English as their first language to help me with my grammar. Interested? Come and PM me!**

**Don't forget to let me know what you think of this one by dropping a review :) And please check out my other story, The Lucky One. It's getting to the climax.**

**See you next chapter!**


End file.
